


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles arrived to Derek's place annoyed and angry, but just after Derek managed to calm him down, Stiles has to go home. And it's really cold outside. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**The song which inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Baby, it's cold outside' written by Frank Loesser, published by Frank Music corp. I claim no rights to it.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They are owned by Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

"I'm coming!"

"Hurry up! It's freezing out here!"

A tired sigh rolled off of full lips as the door creaked open, and a gust of cold air hit pale cheeks.

"Wow, it really _is_ quite cold."

Whiskey colored eyes glared at him and the lithe body brushed beside him.

"Sometimes you're still an idiot."

He rolled his eyes and closed the door before he turned around and looked at the shivering man in front of him.

"An _evil_ idiot."

He chuckled and moved forward to help the grumbling man out of his snow covered wet clothes.

"I thought you were staying home today."

"I didn't plan to come."

He raised an eyebrow at the smaller man only to frown when those amazing eyes filled with sadness.

"Stiles, what happened?" he asked and the younger man sighed.

"Can I use your bathroom? I could really use a warm shower. I can't feel my hands."

"Stiles…"

"Derek!"

The older man frowned when Stiles interrupted him and shot him a pleading look.

"I just need a few moments, okay? I'm sorry I barged in unannounced, but I really – I really need a few minutes for myself."

Derek nodded as he hung the jacket on the hanger by the door and took a few steps closer to Stiles.

The younger man bowed his head to avoid Derek's scorching eyes. He sighed when Derek's big, warm hand cupped his cheek and made him raise his head. The moment he looked into those green eyes filled with understanding and warmth, his shoulders relaxed a bit and a small smile tugged on his full lips. He swallowed with slight difficulties when Derek raised his free hand and cupped his other cheek before he bowed down and stole a light kiss from him.

"You know where everything is. I put your spare clothes in the first drawer by the bed. Take a shower. I'll make coffee," Derek spoke as he rested his forehead on Stiles' and the younger man chuckled.

"You're a lifesaver," he murmured and Derek smiled.

"Go. We'll talk when you come out."

Stiles nodded and walked away after stealing another chaste kiss from Derek.

The older man sighed once Stiles was out of hearing range and made his way towards the kitchen. He placed a coffee pot full of water on the stove and as he waited for water to boil he prepared two cups and rummaged around the cupboards for the package of chocolate chip cookies he knew he bought a few days back for when Stiles would come over. He knew how much the younger man loved them.

A small smile tugged on his lips when he found them and took a plate to put the cookies on it. He threw the empty box into the trashcan and leaned back on a cabinet with his arms crossed. The water had yet to boil so he looked at the doorway with a small, thoughtful smile on his face.

A lot of things changed.

Sure, 7 years is quite a long time. It's normal that things change. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe just how everything progressed. Beacon Hills hasn't seen any supernatural trouble in years; ever since the Nemeton was destroyed actually. That was quite a close call too.

They almost lost Stiles, Scott and Allison. Peter almost killed them. He tried to manipulate the power of the Nemeton to steal power from the three Sacrifices. If Derek and Cora didn't come back to help Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, Danny, John and Mellissa, Stiles, Scott and Allison would have been lost to them.

Sometimes Derek still felt regret for not killing his uncle the moment he came back from the dead, but as Stiles said, there's no sense crying over spilled milk.

They destroyed the Nemeton, Scott remained an Alpha with a good Pack, and Derek and Cora left again. They both believed they had nothing to keep them in Beacon Hills. They went back to New York. Derek finally managed to finish college he left before he returned to Beacon Hills for the first time after Laura died.

They thought they could forget everything. Cora was studying Law and Derek was a free-lancing architect. He managed to make a name for himself and everything was finally starting to fall into place.

But while Cora did manage to put everything behind, Derek couldn't help but feel as though there was something missing. Two years passed with that feeling plaguing Derek's mind night in and day out. He remembered having the strangest feeling Cora knew what was wrong, but every time he'd try to find out what it was she knew, she'd give him this teasing, knowing smirk that would push all the wrong buttons, clap his shoulder and say 'you'll find out in time, buck-teeth'.

Another year of annoyance later, he found out what she meant. His enlightenment came in the form of amazing whiskey colored eyes and full lips which opened in shock and confusion when they met on pure accident on the streets of New York City.

At that moment Derek had no idea what Stiles Stilinski was doing in New York. He had no idea what to say to the younger man who changed so much since the last time Derek has seen him, but something in him moved.

Just a few minutes later they were sitting in a corner booth of a small café, and Stiles was informing him of everything that happened. Derek couldn't help but frown through half of Stiles' retelling of everything.

He found it hard to believe that Scott and Stiles had an actual fight and over such a stupid thing as Stiles leaving for College. It wasn't as though he left forever. Stiles didn't like talking about it and Derek kept quiet. He understood why Stiles chose New York. He understood that the teen lived through a lot and that he just needed to get away for a few years.

Why Scott couldn't understand that was beyond him. Never the less, he didn't ask too many questions.

Derek couldn't help but wonder how they didn't run into each other sooner, but those thoughts faded when Stiles smiled at him and told him how happy he was that they ran into each other. From that point on they went for coffee together as often as possible. On one occasion Cora joined them and they had to suffer two hours of mysterious, pleased smiles and teasing jibes.

Six months later, he and Stiles were together. If anyone asked Derek, he didn't remember how it happened. It all came down to the simple fact that a lot of strange things happened to him when he was around Stiles. Since the younger man studied Occult Science, they somehow ended up trapped in the basement of a Coven that has been hiding in New York for centuries.

_'You just had to get a closer look.'_

_'Well, you know that I'm more of a hands-on student.'_

Derek chuckled and shook his head when he was shaken from his thoughts by the water boiling. He finished the coffee with a small, nostalgic smile on his face. The Witches decided to have a little fun with them, and they forced truth potions down their throats.

When they were convinced that Derek and Stiles weren't there to kill them or reveal their existence to the world, they let them go. They neglected to inform them that the potion had yet to wear off.

For 24 hours Stiles and Derek were unable to say anything but the complete and honest truth.

'Not that I'm complaining.' He thought as he poured the coffee into their cups and put cream and sugar into the both of them. One good thing came out of that besides Stiles sating his unending curiosity.

They admitted their feelings for each other; feelings that were apparently there for a long, long time and neither one of them wanted to admit them because they feared the other didn't feel the same. Ever since then Stiles insisted on sending the Coven gifts for Christmas.

Derek brought the cups into the living room and placed them on the low tea-table between the fireplace and the big, comfortable couch.

Since then Stiles finished college. Together they made the decision to return to Beacon Hills so that Stiles could teach at the local College. Now, that was a trial in on itself.

Scott seemed to be holding a grudge.

Tonight was the 10th time since Derek and Stiles came back that the younger man tried to talk with Scott. Derek had a feeling it didn't go all that well.

6 months before they returned Derek made the plans for the renovation of the old Hale house. It was smaller and Derek made sure it was a safe place for him and Cora. His sister was still in New York finishing college. He didn't think she'd move in with him permanently, but at least she had a place to stay when she came to visit.

Derek refused to be a part of Scott's Pack, but he had no desire to try and build a Pack of his own. He had Stiles, and he had a feeling John and Mellissa, who have gotten married three years ago, somehow leaned more to Stiles' side than Scott's at the moment.

As of right now, Stiles officially lived with the Pack because of John. Derek had nothing against it. He and Stiles were together, but they didn't share an apartment in New York. They had all the time in the world. There was no rush. Stiles wanted to secure his position as a professor at the local college before he moved in with Derek, and the older man understood him.

Stiles wasn't someone who liked to depend on anyone, and while Derek made enough money for the both of them, he understood why Stiles wanted to have his own fixed income before he moved in with Derek.

Speaking off…

"I love your shower."

Derek chuckled and looked over his right shoulder at Stiles who walked into the living room dressed in a clean pair of trousers and a big, warm, knitted turtleneck, which looked like something he stole from Derek's closet since it hung on Stiles' slight frame.

"Come here," Derek said as he grabbed the blanket off of the backrest of the couch. Stiles smiled as he dragged his fingers through his damp hair and made his way over to Derek.

The older man threw the blanket over his shoulders as Stiles took a seat beside him and lifted his legs to throw them over Derek's lap as he nuzzled against his side. Derek wrapped him into his arms with the blanket around the both of them. He made sure Stiles was completely tucked in before he leaned back on the backrest. Stiles sighed and tucked his head under Derek's chin. The Werewolf smiled and kissed the top of his head before he rested his chin on Stiles' head and hugged him closer.

"What happened?" he asked in a warm, worried tone and Stiles sighed.

"Scott is still pouting. I have no idea what's eating him. I just wish he'd tell me what's really going on. Ever since you and I came back and told them we're together it's like he's gotten worse. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous. I thought he'd ask you to join his Pack. I mean…" he sighed and Derek nuzzled his nose in Stiles' hair.

"You know that will never happen. I can't see Scott as my Alpha. I'll help him if his Pack needs me, but I won't join his Pack. Sure, they are stronger than they were before, Deaton taught them well, but Scott and I will never see eye to eye, especially since I killed my uncle when Scott insisted that I don't."

"You did what had to be done, Derek," Stiles tilted his head back to look up at him. "Peter never would have let go of his desire for power and revenge. Scott is – he's just too proud and self-righteous. I love him like a brother, but sometimes I really want to hit him over the head with a mountain ash bat."

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' forehead. "He'll come around," he comforted and Stiles chuckled before he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. I know my dad supports my decisions and so does Mel. She's only sorry Scott's acting this way after everything we've been through. Besides, I have everything I need right here."

"Really?" the younger man rolled his eyes when Derek smirked at him teasingly.

"Stop that, Sourwolf. I swear, sometimes you're worse than Cora." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' temple as he hugged him closer and Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "You're all I need. We may be a really small Pack, but we are one, and I don't need anything else."

Derek shivered at Stiles' words and buried his face in Stiles' sweet smelling hair. "Since when are we a Pack?" he murmured and raised his head when Stiles moved back a bit. He raised his left arm and cupped Derek's face in his hand. He caressed his cheek with his thumb and smiled up at him lovingly.

"You've always been my Alpha, Derek," Stiles murmured and Derek swallowed difficultly although a smile tugged on his lips. "You've always been my Alpha."

Derek leaned forward and rested his forehead on Stiles'. The younger man chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Derek's.

"Coffee. I need coffee. Otherwise I'll fall asleep."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Derek drawled and Stiles groaned.

"That's never a bad thing, except when we fall asleep on the couch. Unlike you, the knots in my neck don't magically dissolve into pure muscle." He grumbled and Derek chuckled. He nuzzled his nose against Stiles' and teased his lips into a slow, languid kiss with small nips and licks.

Stiles sighed into Derek's mouth as the kiss deepened and Derek dragged his right hand down Stiles' left arm he placed his hand on Stiles' thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze before they parted and Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder again. With a small sigh, Stiles nuzzled his nose in Derek's neck, and the Werewolf suppressed a shiver and a small approving growl.

"He'll come around," Derek spoke after a few minutes of silence. "You'll see. Whatever's eating him, he'll come around."

Stiles smiled and moved back to look in Derek's eyes, and the Werewolf smiled at him lovingly. "Thank you," Stiles murmured and Derek nodded.

"Whatever you need." The younger man didn't need more than those three words. He nuzzled closer to Derek and smiled when the Werewolf kissed his forehead again. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"And now I gotta go," Stiles grumbled and Derek kissed his forehead.

"You could stay the night," he spoke suggestively and Stiles chuckled.

"It's getting late and I promised to have breakfast with dad before going to work. It'll take me at least half an hour to get to the house on foot. You just _had to_ give the car to Cora and buy a motorcycle." Derek groaned as Stiles untangled himself from him.

"It's freezing out there"

"Derek!" Stiles groaned when he saw the teasing, wide-eyed expression on Derek's handsome face.

**cut**

_I really can't stay!_  
\- But baby, it's cold outside.  
 _I've got to go away!_  
\- But baby, it's cold outside.  
 _This evening has been so very nice._

**cut**

"You know your dad won't mind if you spend the night here."

Stiles groaned when Derek prowled over to him, placed his hands on Stiles' waist and leaned down to kiss his neck. Stiles' legs almost gave up on him and he placed his hands on Derek's massive chest to steady himself.

"I made a promise, Derek. You know I hate breaking promises to my dad." Stiles tried to ignore the way his voice was starting to sound strained as Derek rubbed circles in his sides with his thumbs all the while kissing his neck and nipping on his jaw.

"He knows where you are, Stiles. He'll just come and pick you up for breakfast in the morning. Besides, he won't be happy with you if you walk through that blizzard out there."

"Derek…" whatever Stiles wanted to say turned into a moan when Derek licked his lips and bit into his bottom lip gently. "You're a menace," he muttered when Derek let go of his bottom lip and chuckled.

"You know you love me."

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. "And _you_ know how dad and Mellissa are."

**cut**

_My mother will start to worry._  
\- Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
 _And father will be pacing the floor._  
 _-_ Listen to the fireplace roar.

**cut**

"They wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Derek muttered as they rocked from side to side, and Stiles groaned when Derek nibbled on his neck and pushed his hands under Stiles' shirt.

"I'll never hear the end of it."

"All you have to do is call them and say you'll spend the night. Your dad's working the night shift either way. He can just come and pick you up in the morning."

"Derek, please. I promised to spend the night at home so that…"

"Then stay just a bit longer," Derek murmured against his ear and Stiles' breath caught in his throat when he felt Derek's warm breath tickle his ear and the Werewolf's blunt nails scrapped the tender skin of his sides.

**cut**

_So really I'd better scurry._  
\- Beautiful, please don't hurry.  
 _Well, maybe just a half a drink more._  
\- Put some record down while I pour.

**cut**

"I'll be in a lot of trouble because of you, mister," Stiles grumbled as his back arched closer to Derek and his head tilted back while the Werewolf kissed and nipped down his neck, his fingers playing over the skin of the small of Stiles' back.

"It's really cold outside, it's dark, and you're on foot, and I can think of a few more reasons for you to stay here if that's not enough for you."

Stiles laughed breathlessly and shivered when Derek pushed his hands under the waistband of his pants and pulled him closer.

"You should have been a lawyer."

**cut**

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir._  
\- Mind if I move in closer.  
 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried._  
\- What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?

**cut**

"Am I convincing enough?"

Stiles laughed as Derek raised his head and looked at him with dilated, passion filled eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted. "Derek-…" the younger man groaned while Derek's eyebrows rose and his bottom lip jutted out a bit. "I'm starting to regret teaching you how to be more human."

Derek laughed and Stiles snickered. Once he stopped laughing Derek bowed down and kissed Stiles lovingly, growling in approval when Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders.

"I hate you," Stiles bit out against Derek's lips and the Werewolf chuckled.

"I love you too."

**cut**

_I really can't stay!_  
\- Baby, don't hold out.  
 _Ah, but it's cold outside._

**cut**

"You're really stubborn tonight," Derek commented as Stiles pulled his clothes on, determined to leave.

"It's almost midnight, and I don't want to break my promise to my dad, Derek," Stiles said as he pulled his shirt on. He walked over to the bed where Derek was lying naked under the covers with his arms thrown back and his hands serving as a pillow. Stiles kneeled on the bed and leaned closer to kiss Derek. He yelped when Derek moved quickly and flipped them over so he was looming over Stiles.

"I still think you should just call your dad and ask him to come and pick you up for breakfast in the morning. I don't want you to freeze to death out there."

"You know as well as I do that it's not all that cold out there," Stiles drawled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Would you let me go if I promise to come again tomorrow?" Derek hummed and pursed his lips thoughtfully. He had to try hard not to laugh when he saw the smile Stiles was trying so hard to suppress.

"You can just as equally stay tonight." His words were awarded with a groan and an eye-roll.

"Derek!"

**cut**

_I simply must go._  
\- But baby, it's cold outside.  
 _The answer is no._  
\- But baby, it's cold outside.

**cut**

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine... The Big Bad Wolf will release you from his mighty claws," he drawled and Stiles groaned. He slapped Derek's shoulder as he rolled off of him and stood up to get dressed as well.

"Don't go guilt-tripping me. I _invented_ guilt-tripping, remember?"

Derek chuckled and looked at Stiles over his shoulder when he heard the younger man's voice hitch as he pulled on his pants.

"You should make your way home if you want to make it before midnight," Derek said and tugged a shirt on, and a smirk stretched his lips when Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

"I _hate_ it how you make _getting dressed_ sexy," Stiles pressed out through his teeth and got up.

Derek smiled at him when he turned around and Stiles stopped right in front of the Werewolf. Derek sighed when Stiles bowed his head and bit into his bottom lip. He cupped Stiles' face in his hands and made him raise his head.

"I know you don't want to go, Stiles," Derek spoke warmly and a small hesitant smile tilted Stiles' lips.

"Am I that obvious?" he spoke brokenly and Derek huffed.

"I know that if you really wanted to go, you would have left two hours ago," he spoke dryly and Stiles snorted.

"I just – I just don't want to run into Scott."

Derek sighed and kissed Stiles' forehead. "The offer still stands."

Stiles smiled up at Derek. "I know. But I promised my dad to be home tonight and that we'll have breakfast together tomorrow."

Derek nodded and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"You know that all you have to do is call. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again. "I know, and I love you." Derek chuckled and pecked Stiles' lips again.

"I love you too." Stiles smiled as they made their way out of Derek's room and down the stairs. They stopped in front of the door and Derek helped Stiles put on his jacket. Once he zipped it up he smiled up at Derek sadly, and Derek caressed Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Your ride is here," Derek muttered and Stiles frowned in confusion.

Derek opened the door and Stiles raised an eyebrow when he found Isaac and Allison waiting for him with Allison in the car behind the wheel and Isaac outside leaning back on the hood of the car with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he and Derek made their way over to them. Isaac hopped off of the hood and pushed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"When you ran out on Scott we went to search for you. When we didn't find you anywhere in town we concluded you went to Derek. Since you were pretty upset, we decided to give you time," Isaac explained and Stiles smiled at him, seeing Allison wink at him from the warm comfort of her car.

"Thanks for coming for him," Derek said and Isaac nodded.

"Not a problem," he said and grinned.

Isaac gave Derek another minute nod making Stiles frown in confusion. He looked at Derek who smiled at his lover and bowed down to kiss his forehead.

"Call me tomorrow when you make your way over, alright?" Stiles was still frowning in confusion, but he nodded never the less.

"I will. See you tomorrow," he said and Derek nodded. Isaac opened the door for Stiles and closed it once Stiles was in the car, and then the young Beta looked at Derek.

"I'd say don't be too hard on him, but we've grown tired of it all as well," Isaac spoke under his breath and Derek frowned. "Give 'im hell." With that said Isaac walked around the car and took a seat in the front passenger seat. Allison nodded at Derek before they drove off. Derek went back into his house and walked into the living room.

He picked his cell-phone off of the table where he left it earlier and without hesitance dialed Scott's number. He didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

_"What is it?"_

The moment Derek heard Scott's voice and noted the wariness in it, Derek had to use every single piece of self-control he had left as not to growl.

"You have exactly half an hour to get your ass to my place or I'll come over to you."

Okay, maybe he failed in that one.

_"What?"_

"Like I said; you have half an hour to get to my place, or your Pack will be there to witness their Alpha being torn apart. Now move it!" he ended the call and threw his phone on the table.

It was time he made the idiot see what he was doing to Stiles.

No one hurts someone Derek loves and gets away with it, especially self-righteous young Alphas who take too many rights for themselves.

**cut**

"Derek? I'm here!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Stiles took his jacket off and hung it on the hanger beside the door before he toed off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. He laughed when he found Derek finishing his famous hot chocolate for the both of them.

"Look at you all domesticated and whatnot."

Derek snorted as he turned around and pulled Stiles into a kiss. Once they parted Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles when the slightly shorter man looked at him with a searching gaze.

"What is it?" he asked and Stiles hummed as he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and the Werewolf placed his hands on Stiles' waist. He leaned back on a cabinet and spread his legs so Stiles fit between them.

"Something really strange happened today," Stiles said and Derek's right eyebrow twitched.

"Really, now; what?" he asked and Stiles hummed.

" _Somehow_ Scott managed to get over his stubborn self and apologize to me in less than 24 hours after he quite determinedly told me that I will be thrown out of the Pack if I don't make a choice between him and you." Derek's eyebrows met the line of his hair and he pursed his lips a bit.

"Did he? You never told me he said that."

"Never mind that now," Stiles said and moved closer to Derek. " _Apparently_ he had an epiphany last night. He finally realized that I love you and that you love me, and that you won't let go of me for as long as I want you. He _also_ seems to have realized why I left in the first place."

Derek chuckled and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"I hope his _epiphany_ didn't hurt," he drawled and Stiles hummed.

"I do believe it did, since he seems to be sporting quite a _big_ bruise on his face which is healing a bit too slowly for his liking, _and_ I do believe he will limp for at least another day or so."

"Serves him right." Derek grumbled and Stiles sighed with a fondly exasperated expression on his face.

"Derek-…"

"No, Stiles. I promised to you ages ago that I won't let anyone hurt you again. Scott needed to grow up. He hurt you a lot of times in the past, and brother or not, he needed to realize a few things. I won't apologize for knocking some sense into him."

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "Oh, you've _knocked some sense into him_ quite literally," he drawled and looked at Derek who was gazing at Stiles with wide eyes from under his eyebrows. Stiles tsked and rolled his eyes. "You're a big softy, that's what you are."

Derek laughed quietly and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'. "At least he's gotten to his senses."

Stiles sighed and nuzzled closer to Derek. He tucked his head under Derek's chin and smiled when the Werewolf hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sourwolf," Stiles murmured and Derek hummed. "Love you."

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head. "Consider this your Christmas present."

Stiles snorted and moved back to look up at Derek and leaned up to kiss him. "I almost forgot about Christmas. It's just in a few short days." Derek nodded and Stiles smiled. "Will Cora come over for the Holidays?" Derek hummed and Stiles frowned in worry. "Derek?"

"I was – I was thinking that maybe we could spend Christmas in New York with her." He looked at Stiles from under his eyebrows. "If your dad won't have anything against it, of course!" he blurted out and Stiles chuckled.

"Derek," he murmured lovingly and leaned up to kiss him with all the love and warmth he could gather. "He knows I'm yours, Derek." The Werewolf smiled and Stiles smirked teasingly. "Besides, I didn't tell you where I was today." Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles chuckled. "I was at the University."

"You didn't have any classes scheduled for today," Derek recalled in confusion and Stiles nodded.

"The dean called me in. An hour ago, I signed a little paper which made my position at the University Of Beacon Hills _permanent,_ " he purred and Derek's eyes widened. "And _that_ means fixed income, and I do believe you know what _that_ means."

"Really?" the Werewolf murmured and Stiles grinned.

"Really," the younger man confirmed. "How's _that_ for a Christmas present?"

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles as he pushed himself away from the cabinet, wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and spun him around, and the younger man threw his head back and laughed happily.

" _God_ , I love you," Derek breathed out when they stopped spinning and he placed Stiles down. Stiles entangled his fingers in Derek's hair and pulled him into a deep, passion filled kiss.

"I love you too, my Sourwolf. I love you too."

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**

 


End file.
